Power of the Heart
by SSJDrae
Summary: This is an A/U K/18 story. Krillin destroys the androids after they killed all the Z-senshi except him and Gohan then his journey to bring everybody back.
1. Androids' Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z.  
  
Summary: This is an A/U K/18 story. Krillin destroys the androids after they killed all the Z-senshi except him and Gohan then his journey to bring everybody back.  
  
Power of the Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just a normal day for the citizens of South City. Adults going to work and children though explaining went to school. If any of them were looking up in the sky, they would have saw four mysterious looking characters land on top of a parking garage. The biggest one was at least over seven feet tall with red hair and green eyes. The one standing next to him had black perfectly cut hair and cruel cerulean eyes. The another two consisted of a very fat, paled face and the other one was old looking with waves of grey hair coming out from under a big black hat. The old looking one walked over to the edge of the building and looked down.  
  
"Number 19, would you care to do the honors?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Gero" the fat one responded then flew into the air. He landed in the middle of a busy street and started blasting people who were staring at him. Once the citizens realized what he was doing, they panic and ran trying to get to safety. Dr. Gero smiled at the carnage at 19 was creating and turned to his other companions.  
  
"Care to join me in extinguishing the lives of these pitiful earthlings." Without waiting for an answer, he blasted off the roof and joined 19 in helping to destroy the rest of the city. Number 17 turned his attention to the silence giant next to him and shrugged his shoulder then followed Dr. Gero. Number 16 jumped off of the garage and caused a small earthquake when he landed on the streets below. He started blasting cars and everything else that was in his sight.  
  
  
  
Piccolo was mediating when he felt it.  
  
~ I can sense that there are humans being killed in South City, but I can't feel whoever is doing it. I better go check it out. ~ His ki flared around him then he blasted off ready to fight.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, two of Earth greatest protectors stood in an uninhabited area.  
  
"Wow Krillin, I taught you, Tenshin, and Yamacha the Kaioken attack a few weeks ago and you can already do it up to 20 times."  
  
"Well since you and Vegeta can go Super Saiyan and Piccolo and Gohan are almost as strong as you are normally, I feel like I haven't been of much help lately."  
  
"Stop that Krillin, for as long as I have known you, you are always putting yourself down. I can see why you would feel that way, but you were just as helpful against Kooler and his robots as Piccolo and Gohan. Besides look how strong you have already gotten training with the Kaioken attack. Anyways let's spar for a little while like we used to" and Goku moved into his fighting stance.  
  
"Thanks Goku, I really needed to hear that" then he get ready to fight.  
  
  
  
A small gust of wind blew by as the two warriors stared at each other. A smile came to Goku's face as Krillin prepared to attack then he heard Kami's frantic voice run through their heads.  
  
:: Goku, Krillin there is something going on in South City. Someone or something is demolishing it and everyone there. I need you to go check it out. Piccolo is already on his way there now. I can't sense whoever is doing it so just be careful Goku. ::  
  
:: Don't worry Kami, we will handle this. :: Goku replied then turned to Krillin.  
  
"Take my hand Krillin; I'm going to teleport us to Gohan then to Piccolo." Once Krillin grabbed his hand, they disappeared then appeared in his kitchen in front of Chi-chi and Gohan. Chi-chi took one look at her husband's face and knew something was wrong. His naïve expression was gone and was replaced with that of pure determination.  
  
"Chi-chi, I hope you can forgive me for this but there is trouble and we are probably going to need Gohan's help" then he placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder while Krillin put his hand on the other one and they all waved bye then were gone if as they were never there.  
  
"Oh no Goku, you are going to get it when you get home...if you come back home" Chi-chi said sadly as she looked out of the window. 


	2. One Down

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
~ ~ are people's thoughts  
  
:: :: people talking telepathically  
  
Power of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as Piccolo landed in the middle of South City, Goku and the others materialized right in front of him.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!"  
  
"So, you know about what is going on too Goku."  
  
"Yes, Kami told me" then two more figures dropped from the sky.  
  
"Hey Tenshin and Yamacha, how did you know to come here?" Goku asked.  
  
"We here training nearby and felt an overwhelming drop in the population of this city then we felt Piccolo heading in this direction so we knew something was going on" Tenshin answered. Goku took a good look around at the demolished city. Buildings were nothing but rubble and cars were just pits of fire. He sensed about several hundred people when here should be at least several million.  
  
"Who could be so cruel?" Goku questioned as energy began to crack around his clenched fists.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned around to the sound of a big explosion going off. They took a few steps back because the intensity of the heat so too much for them to handle. The Z-senshi stared as four figures appeared to be walking through the flames as if the fire was just an illusion.  
  
"I see we have finally met Son Goku" the old-looking one addressed.  
  
"Who are you and why did you kill all these people?" Goku asked angrily.  
  
"We did all of this for the restoration of the Red Ribbon Army and what better way to get you here was to kill off a few of these pitiful insects you seem to care so much about" Dr. Gero replied. Before he knew what happen, Goku's right fist struck the left side of his face. Dr. Gero took a few steps back to ready himself since he wasn't prepared for the sudden attack. Dr. Gero turned around and took his hat from Number 19 that left off his head after Goku hit him.  
  
"So you all are androids" Goku voiced after he saw the hard clear shell covering the top of Dr. Gero's head. "I want to fight you somewhere less populated. You four have caused enough devastation here as it is."  
  
"There aren't many people left here anyways. Very well, we will fight where you choose. Now lead the way." Goku flew into the atmosphere and waited until everyone was at his level then blasted off.  
  
  
  
After a couple of minutes of flying, Dr. Gero suddenly stopped flying and descended to the ground below. Goku and everyone else followed his example.  
  
"I think this is as good of place as any we will come by" replied Dr. Gero. Everyone took a look around and saw cliffs and jagged rocks in the distance.  
  
~ He picked this place just in case they start losing ~ Piccolo thought.  
  
:: Goku, we can't let them escape to the mountain area. If they do, we will never be able to locate them. ::  
  
:: I know Piccolo we will just have to destroy them before they could get a chance to. ::  
  
"I feel it would be very polite if you fools at least know the names of your executioners. My name is Dr. Gero and to my left is Number 19." The fat one walked up to Dr. Gero and did a little bow.  
  
"That young man over there is Number 17 and he is stronger than us two. If you get pass him which I seriously doubt, you will have to contend with that giant over there Number 16. Oh and just so that you know, he is the strongest out of all of us." When he finished, Dr. Gero smiled as he watched the expression of fear flashed across the faces of Tenshin, Yamacha, Krillin, and Gohan.  
  
"I'm no idiot or anything but I could have sworn that there is an 18 between 17 and 19" Krillin stated.  
  
"Number 18 is none of our concern. She is detective besides you won't live long enough to meet her" Dr. Gero replied.  
  
"Dr. Gero, I would love to dispose of him for his rudeness."  
  
"Go right on ahead Number 19." Suddenly a blast out of no where struck Number 19 destroying him instantly. 


	3. Better Beings?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Been awhile seen I updated this story. Sorry, I hope that everyone who liked the beginning will continue to read this story and all of my other ones. **

**people's - thoughts - **

people talking : telepathically :

Power of the Heart

Chapter 3

**Everyone shared at the crater that was Android 19's resting place. They all turned to the mocking laughter coming from the sky. **

"**Vegeta", Goku said happily. Vegeta slowly descended to the ground.**

"**That was pitiful. I didn't even need to power up to destroy that oversized tin can."**

"**Thank you for saving me, Vegeta", Krillin said. Vegeta turned his nose up him.**

"**I didn't destroy him to safe your worthless life cue ball, I wanted to test out my newfound power."**

"**Vegeta you and everyone else here will die a very painful death for what you did to Number 19. Destroy them now 16 and 17!" Once those words left Dr. Gero's mouth, Android 16 charged at Goku. Piccolo jumped in his path and was rewarded with Android 16's right shoulder ramming into his ribcage sending him flying into a nearly mountain. Goku turned his attention from where Piccolo landed to receive Number 16's fist slamming into his face. Goku stopped himself in midair and wiped the blood from his lip. **

"**Wow, this guy is really strong and I'm so excited. We are going to have a tough time with this one." He saw Krillin, Yamacha, and Tenshin attacked Dr. Gero as Gohan helped Piccolo up.**

**

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta charged at Number 17. 17 met him halfway then the two powerhouses started to trade blows with each other. 17 slowly started to push Vegeta back and he was applying more power to his hits. A punch broke through Vegeta's defenses and sent him flying. He stood up then his vision became red. Vegeta wiped the blood out of his eyes.**

**-Shit, these overgrown children toys are stronger than they look. - He glanced over at Kakarotto and saw that the fool hasn't gone to super saiyan yet. As it Kakarotto read his mind, there was a bright golden light then that feeling of extreme heat. It didn't feel like being burned alive but that feeling of being comforted and protected. Vegeta hated that feeling. He looked over and saw 17 calmly walking towards him as if Vegeta was no threat at all. With that last thought, Vegeta slowly became to power up.**

**

* * *

Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan were being knocked around as if they were nothing. Android 16 in Goku's eyes truly was a killer. He saw no remorse at all. In fact, there wasn't anything he could get out of that giant's stare. All he saw was the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. This creation showed no emotions at all. There will never be anything feelings such as joy, happiness, sorrow, or fear. Even Frieza's eyes showed all those characteristics. Goku slowly bent over as he was surrounded by a golden flame. The brief pain he felt when he transformed in to super saiyan was an adrenaline rush for him. He looked over at the android he was about to have a final bout with and he knew that he didn't have the power to beat him but he was going to give it his all and he was going to win. He smiled because now he was going to have an opponent who was stronger than him in every way. He flew at Android 16 and their fists collided then they blurred out of site. The two super warriors randomly reappeared either they would attack, block, or retaliate.****

* * *

Dr. Gero couldn't believe it. Goku was fighting on a level that was equal or stronger than his greatest creation.**

**-This new power boost Son Goku does is very increasing indeed. He may be equal with Number 16 but he will tire out and that is when 16 will crush him. - He turned back to his own fight with the three earth fighters. Even they were able to increase their maxed power but it was only for a short period of time. If not, he would have been finish along time ago.**

**

* * *

Vegeta started to rapidly increase his power as he felt Kakarotto began his real fight with that behemoth. The ground broke up around to create a wall that blocked his view of everyone. He really didn't care because once he finish powering up he was going to destroy those tin-cans then defeat Kakarotto. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they felt Vegeta's power surpass the normal max. Goku looked over and smiled. His prince had finally reached the pinnacle of their great race.**


	4. Big Bang

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ **

**people's - thoughts -**

**people talking : telepathically :**

**Power of the Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**There was a bright light that left everyone temporary blinded for a few seconds. The mighty prince of saiyans had really achieved his destiny. Vegeta remembered when he had first when super saiyan that he was too angry with himself to really appreciate that he had did it, but now he felt invincible. He was going to show these peasants why they should always kneel in his presence. When he turned his eyes towards 17, he saw that there was a little bit of doubt in his eyes. That brought a cruel smile to his face. He was going to show those children toys what true evil really was.**

**"Let's get this over with so that I could turn you into scrap metal. Maybe I even get that woman to remake you into a hood ornament." 17 flew at Vegeta only to meet his fist. 17 stood up and wiped the blood-colored oil from his lip. He was really going to enjoy killing this one. Both warriors charged at each other with murder in their eyes.**

**

* * *

"Wow, Vegeta is a super saiyan too. There is no way that we could lose this fight now." Krillin was rewarded with a backhanded from Dr. Gero. When his head finally stopped spinning he saw Dr. Gero's hand covering Tienshin's face. He felt that Tienshin's energy was also decreasing.**

**- Is he really taking Tienshin's energy? I have to stop him before kills him. -**

**"Kamehame..." A white light formed between his hands. He didn't put too much power in his blast because he might kill the weaken Tienshin. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blast struck the side of Dr. Gero with just enough force to knock him off of Tienshin. Krillin flew to Tienshin to see how he was doing. He was only unconscious. Gohan and Yamacha landed next to him. Gohan's power began to increase from the anger he felt towards Dr. Gero. **

**

* * *

While Goku was watching Vegeta's fight, 16 attacked him from behind. He stood up and cursed himself for getting distracted during a fight. He disappeared to reappear in front of the giant robot to resume their duel. Piccolo threw off his cape and turban to join Goku in his fight with the massive creature. Goku was knocked away from 16, but the robot was struck from behind by an attack by Piccolo. As Goku was recovering, Piccolo and 16 fought, but he was clearly out class. He knew that he would probably be killed, but that doesn't matter as long as he gave Son the time he needed to recover.**

**-Shit, what the hell are these things made of. I'm not even causing a dent in him. – Piccolo thought inwardly as the metal giant punched him to the surface below. Before the android could come after him Goku kicked him in his back and they resumed their dance of dominance.**

**: Thank you Piccolo for the rest, I needed it. : Goku blocked a kick to his midsection but missed the fist that followed knocking him a couple of feet away from the behemoth. As 16 charged toward him Goku threw a ki blast that struck his face causing him to stop for a split second allowing Goku to attack furiously. When 16 realized what was happening to him he started to block some of the attacks but not all. Goku kicked him away then fired a Kamehameha at 16 pushing him down. **

**

* * *

This was the fight that Vegeta was looking for. Too bad it wasn't the opponent he wanted. No matter once he destroyed these outdated kids' toys he would beat Kakarotto once and for all.**

**-Tine to end this, he bores me. - 17 threw combination after combination at Vegeta but he couldn't break through his defenses. Vegeta caught 17's left fist in his right then backhanded 17 away from him. Flying after him, Vegeta powered up to finish him off.**

**"Now you die, SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACCCCKKKKKKKK!" The force of the attack plowed 17 into the soil completely covering him in an explosion that was felt for miles.**


	5. Sole Survivors

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ **

people's - thoughts -

people talking : telepathically :

_Dream world sequence_

**Power of the Heart **

Chapter 5

Rain overly slammed onto the earth waking one of the two survivors of the hell that occurred just hours ago. Krillin weakly gathered what was left of his strength and pushed himself to his feet. He limped over to Gohan praying that he was still alive from the beating given to him by the androids. Krillin kneeled down and was happy to find a pulse.

-How am I going to get Gohan some help if I can barely stand up myself? - In the distance he saw a car coming at them full speed. The ki he felt from the driver brought a little smile to his face.

-Yajirobe always late to the party. - The car pulled up next to the battered warriors and Yajirobe stepped out of the hovercar.

"Sorry I'm late you us, I doubt I would has made a difference anyways. Here are some senzu beans." Pulling the bag out of his pocket, he showed them to Krillin.

"Give Gohan one and I will wait until he is healed before I have mine." Krillin voiced tiredly.

"Whatever man!" Yajirobe stated as he turned Gohan over and put the bean in his mouth. Even after all these years, it still amazed Krillin every time those magic beans took affect. Gohan instantly jumped to his feet, angrier than he could remember.

"Where are they?"

"It is over Gohan, I made sure of it." Krillin said before he lost the inner fight with his conscious and darkness claimed him. Gohan caught him and took a senzu from Yajirobe and fed it to Krillin but he didn't wake up.

* * *

"_Hey Krillin" Goku said as he walked to his friend surrounded by darkness._

"_Am I dead Goku? Because I know you definitely are." Krillin said worriedly as he looked around seeing nothing but endless twilight._

"_No you're not buddy. We are in….what did King Kai call this again? Well anyway Krillin we need to talk."_

"_What about Goku?"_

"_We need you to go to Namek again to wish us back. Plus there seems to be something evil heading towards the planet and they are going to need our help."_

"_Sure thing Goku as soon as I find away out of here I will leave right away."_

"_Oh you should ask Buluma if she knows about Dr. Gero and see if she can find his lab."_

"_Why is that Goku?"_

"_Remember he said something about there being a number 18 android."_

"_Yea he said that it was defective so maybe Bulma can fix it."_

"_Well my time is up buddy see you soon and good work out there Krillin."_

"_See you later Goku and I won't let you, Piccolo,Vegeta, and the othersdown." –Especially since I don't want to be visited in my sleep by the ghost of Vegeta. – _

* * *

Krillin eyes slowly open as he regained consciousness. He looked around and noticed that he had to be in a spare bedroom at Capsule Corp. He got up and walked to the window and saw that it was night time already. He felt perfectly fine so he reasoned that he must have been given a senzu. He sensed Gohan's ki down the hall but could feel that he was asleep along with everyone else in the dome castle. Looking out into the backyard, he glanced at the building that would help him clear his mind and work out some frustration. As he walked into the Gravity Chamber the lights instantly came on. Walking towards the machine in the center of the room and looked around and realized that the room looked much bigger than when Yamacha and him spied on Vegeta training awhile back. A frown was upon his face as he thought of his friends and their wrongful deaths earlier that day.

"I can't think about that right now. I need to get used to by new level of power." He set the gravity generator to 50x Earth's gravity. The room radiated red then he was unwillingly forced to the floor not realized the gravity would kick in that fast plus he never had any real training with high gravity before. Krillin slowly rose to his feet as brought his ki around him. It covered him like a blanket allowing him to stand but that was it.

"AHAHAHAHHH!" sprang from his lips as his transformation began. The gravity was still uncomfortable but he was able to move around and workout. He could tell that he was close to the power that Vegeta and Goku as super saiyans. A smile spread across his face as he sprang into action.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading, Now Review!**


	6. Crushing Ants

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**- are people's thoughts - **

_Flash Back sequence_

**Power of the Heart **

Chapter 6

Krillin weakly dragged himself into the Capsule Corporation's main building. The moment he walked inside, he was bombarded with the smell of breakfast being made. His stomach reminded him of the fact that he have been training for the past eight hours straight and that the last time he had something to eat was yesterday morning. When he arrived in the kitchen, he was surprise to see Chi-chi cooking instead of Mrs. Briefs. He could feel Gohan getting ready upstairs and that Bulma was somewhere below him. He knew that he was going to have to tell them of the massacre that went on the day before and about the dream he had.

"Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes Krillin. Would you set the table for everyone?"

"Yea, sure thing Chi-chi." Krillin replied even though he felt that he barely had the strength to stand let alone do any other activities. As soon as he finish setting the dishes out, Gohan and Bulma were seating at the dining area. When the food was set out, Krillin made a plate that would make Goku jealous. Everyone stared at him as he dug into his food with the same intensity as Goku.

"What, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I had been training for hours in several times gravity. I'm just a little hungry." Krillin voiced.

"It's just that you are eating as much as my Goku does…." Chi-chi went silent after she realized the mistake she made. "Krillin what happen yesterday, Gohan said that you said that you took care of the Androids." Chi-chi stated confused.

"Well it when like this, we were doing well especially when Vegeta went super saiyan…."

* * *

"…_.Now you die, SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACCCCKKKKKKKK!" The force of the attack plowed 17 into the soil completely covering him in an explosion that was felt for miles. The aftershock from Vegeta's blast threw some of the combatants a couple of feet away. Vegeta's mocking laughter filled the mountain region. _

"_One tin can crushed, now to finish the rest." Dr. Gero's face was covered in fear. He clearly underestimated the power of these warriors. Vegeta flew upwards to Android 16 and kicked him in the back. He was unprepared for the attack since he was fighting with Kakarotto; the force propelled the metal giantto the rocks below. Vegeta threw his arms out and started gathering ki. Slamming his palms together, yellow energy swirled around them. 16 picked himself out of the trench he created and rocketed towards the prince._

"_Baka, FINAL FLASSSSSSHHHHHHH!" The powerful blast zoomed towards its designated target. 16 saw the strength behind the blast and tried to dodge it. The blast slammed into 16's left shoulder and exploded. The behemoth's massive body dropped to the ground motionless. Everyone was speechless at the display of Vegeta's power. As the smoke cleared, a chunk of 16's shoulder was missing and part of his face was burned and crushed._

"_Now Kakarotto, you can finish him off." Suddenly 16's form jumped to his feet and his eyes glowed red. Without warning he flew towards Goku and wrapped his arms around Goku, pinning Goku's arms at the waist. Goku tried to break free but 16 seem to have gotten stronger. Piccolo rushed to Goku's aid but a boot from 16 stopped him. _

"_Now you die Son Goku" Dr. Gero said as 16 glowed red and flew upwards. Tien after hearing what Dr. Gero said raced to free Goku. As soon as Tien met them in the sky, Android 16 self-destruct killing Goku and Tien instantly. Everyone was shocked at what just happen._

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy" Gohan cried as his power skyrocketed. Dr. Gero attacked Gohan and started draining his incredible power away. _

"_KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY" Krillin yelled as he was surrounded by red flames and attacked Dr. Gero but it just wasn't enough. Gero backhanded Krillin; Krillin rolled away as the power from kaioken faded. Dr. Gero was forced to drop Gohan when Vegeta kicked him in his face. Gohan's weakly formed fell to the ground barely conscious. _

"_I can't believe that Kakarotto's death wasn't by my hands. No matter I'll destroy ….." A fist punched tore through Vegeta's abdomen. Piccolo weakly stood up as he saw a damaged 17's fist sticking out of Vegeta's stomach and Vegeta detransformed. _

"_That was for destroying my right arm and for messing up my face." 17 whispered in Vegeta's ear then he blasted Piccolo erasing him from this plane of existence. 17 then pulled his left arm free and kicked Vegeta's head off. _

"_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled furiously as the death of his father, Mr. Piccolo, and even Vegeta send him over the edge and destroyed the barrier keeping him from the power of a super saiyan. _

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	7. Ultimate Power!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**- are people's thoughts - **

_Flash Back sequence_

**Power of the Heart **

Chapter 7

_The power that Gohan was emitting was incredible but Krillin could tell that something was wrong. Gohan's super saiyan ki keep flocculating; his power was going from being weaker than Krillin to being stronger than Goku in the matter of seconds._

"_Gohan, you have to get control of your power." Gohan was too far gone in his rage to even understand Krillin. _

_- I have to help Gohan, but my body fells so weird after doing Kaioken x50. I can't even call upon enough power to stand. - Gohan let out a ferocious battle cry and attacked Number 17 but as he got closer to his target his power dropped. 17 realizing that something was wrong with the boy grabbed him once Gohan was in reach. Yamacha seeing the distress that Gohan was flew in to help him. Dr. Gero latched on to Yamacha and started sucking his life away._

"_Just so that you know the power that I have collected today will keep me fill for several years." Dr. Gero stated as he drained Yamacha's life away. Once Dr. Gero was done he snapped Yamacha's neck. Krillin's mind when into total shock at the way his friends were being slaughtered. Dr. Gero walked over to 17 and took Gohan away from him. As Gohan's power fell once again Dr. Gero dropped him and started to torment Gohan. _

"_Where was that power that you had before? I want it, I want all." Dr. Gero relentlessly kicked Gohan to get him to release his amazing power again. The screams that were streaming from Gohan's mouth awoken something in Krillin, he had memories of the fights on Namek and the battle against Garlic Jr. Gohan was always there for him and now he couldn't do anything to help him. He felt so helpless and angry at himself all at once. He wanted to live, he wanted Gohan to live. Goku wasn't here anymore to save the day, it was up to him to help Gohan to destroy these androids. Suddenly, he was bombarded with incredible energy. Krillin reached deep within himself to get a handle on such amazing power. _

"_Stop…Stop...STOP IT!" Krillin yelled as he was surrounded by dark-colored flames. Dr. Gero and 17 both turned to the fallen warrior as blue fire shot fore from Krillin lightly licking their artificial skin. A phrase popped into the former monk's head and called it out. "ULTIMATE KAIOKEN TIMES ONE!" Krillin felt his power increase hundredfold._

"_Where do these lowly creatures get their power from? I must have it all and I shall!" Dr. Gero flew at Krillin intending to take all of his new power but all he got was an afterimage. Krillin appeared in front of 17 and before 17 even realized what was happening he was punched three times in his abdomen then kicked away from Krillin._

"_How can this be? I will crush you like I crushed Vegeta." 17 stopped himself in midair then soared towards the empowered Krillin. The two powerhouses met each other and started dishing out unbelievable amount of punishment to each other. 17 caught Krillin with a left hook then fired point blank at Krillin sending the courageous warrior to the land below._

"_HA, even with your new power, you aren't stronger than 17 plus he will never tire like you will." Dr. Gero gloated as his creation slowly descended to the ground. 17 picked Krillin out of the dirt but the warrior kicked him in his chin. _

"_Why you little shit. I will kill you now."!7 voiced as he wiped the blood oil from his lip. Krillin looked up and smirked at him._

"_What is so funny you dead fuck?"_

"_This…TAYIOKEN!" The battlefield was bathed in tremendous blue light blinding 17 and Dr. Gero. Hidden by the fist of the sun, Krillin also send out thousands of mini blades of ki that stabbed in to 17's eyes._

"_I can't see." Dr. Gero stated as he rubbed at his eyes to make the pain go away._

"_You destroyed my eyes! When I get my hands on you I will kill!"!7 exclaimed as he started firing off blasts in every direction. One of his shots slammed in Dr. Gero's right side making his right hand useless._

"_I'm right behind you." Krillin stated as he threw his right arm in the air.17 whipped around only for him to hear Krillin speak again._

"_Now you die, KIENZAN!" The disk of ki flew straight its mark, cutting off 17's left hand. Krillin threw several more, one separated 17's head from his shoulders and others leaving no two joints intact. Dr. Gero regained his sight just as 17's head dropped in front of his feet. He picked it up and the look frozen on 17's face was one of pure shock and fear._

**Please Review!**


End file.
